Creepypastas vs. Slashers
TheGreatDimentio's first DBX has the creepypastas Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, The Rake, and RED pit against Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Ghostface, and Pennywise. Location: Zenith Six slashers were about to murder various people, when they were teleported to a hellish looking area. Freddy: Where the hell are we? Ghostface: Literally! RED: YOU'RE IN MY REALM, WORMS. The six slashers looked up to see a giant red creature, along with five different creatures. Jeff: Prepare for your demises, "Horror classics!" Pennywise: At least we don't get kicked from our own wikias! Jeff: Bring it, squeaky shoes! Let's have a DBX! Pennywise tackled Laughing Jack, Jeff slashed Freddy, Jason and Slenderman were teleported somewhere else, The Rake grabbed onto Leatherface, Eyeless Jack kicked Michael, and Ghostface jumped on RED's leg. Pennywise vs Laughing Jack Pennywise punched Jack multiple times, and Jack used his extending legs to kick Pennywise off of him. Pennywise turned his arms into a praying mantises legs. He lept at Jack, impailing him. Jack punched him so fast, his arms became mere blobs, finishing it with an uppercut. Jack sent his arms through Pennywise's chest. He then used his fist to punch Pennywise in the head. Pennywise cut Jack's arm off using his mantises leg, then opened the deadlights to freeze him in place. Pennywise: WE ALL FLOAT! Pennywise ran up to Jack and bit a chunk of his head off. He chuckles as he secures the first win for his team, and the first kill. Laughing Jack eliminated by Pennywise! Jeff vs Freddy Freddy: Bring it, you piece of shit! Freddy uses his claws to slash Jeff, but Jeff tanks it. Freddy kicks Jeff in his burnt face. Jeff slides, tripping Freddy, and follows it with a stab to the face. Jeff took the knife out, and then kicked him in the chest. Jeff: Go to sleep! Jeff tackled Freddy, and stabbed him the head multiple times. Freddy sends a dream laser towards Jeff, hitting him in the eye, and setting his knife on fire. Freddy spins his claws around, teleporting behind Jeff. Freddy impales Jeff's heart, but not before Jeff stabs him with a flaming knife. Freddy: Probably shouldn't have done that. Those were Freddy's final words, as he burns to death, while Jeff bleeds out. Freddy Krueger and Jeff eliminated by themselves! Jason vs Slenderman Jason woke up in a forest. Slenderman teleported in front of him. Slenderman sent his tentacles towards Jason. He cut Slender's tentacles off, and punched the creature in the stomach. Slenderman: IMPRESSIVE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A PROXY? Jason thought of the offer, and stabbed Slender's arm. Slenderman: VERY WELL. Slender punched Jason, and used his tentacles to lift a nearby tree. Jason realized what he was going to do. Jason rolled behind another tree. Slender smashed the tree against the one that Jason was hiding behind. Jason threw his machete at Slenderman's head. Slenderman was hit. Slender made a horrible screech, while Jason kicked against Slender's chest and took his machete out of it's head. Jason slashed Slender, and did it again, and did it dozens of times. Then, he cut it in half, ending it. Slenderman eliminated by Jason! Michael vs. Eyeless Jack The two silent killers clashed weapons, Michael's knife, Jack's claws. Jack roundhouse kicked Michael, and Michael stabbed Jack in the chest. Jack pulled the knife out, and tackled him. Jack ripped Michael's kidney out, and Michael retorted with an upwards kick, sending Jack flying. Michael caught up, and punched Jack into a nearby lava pool. By the time Michael pulled Jack's corpse out, only his arm and Michael's knife remained. Eyeless Jack eliminated by Michael! Leatherface vs. The Rake In a cavern, Leatherface was trying chop up The Rake, and failing. The Rake leaped onto him, and clawed at him. Leatherface managed to whack Rake with his hammer. Rake was sent into a wall, and he tried scratching Leatherface again. Leatherface hit Rake with his chainsaw, tearing into Rake. Rake attempted to slit Leatherface's throat, to no avail. Leatherface bashed Rake's head with his hammer. Rake kicked Leatherface back into a boulder, breaking Leatherface's spine. Rake looked at Leatherface with remorse, before decapitating him. Leatherface eliminated by the Rake! Remaining Slashers vs. The Rake and RED Pennywise, Jason, and Michael reassembled, watching RED fight Ghostface. RED kept swiping at Ghostface, doing tons of damage. Ghostface took out a phone. Ghostface: Ghost number two, get here now- That was the last thing he said before being impaled by RED's tail. Ghostface eliminated by RED! Pennywise: Shit! Pennywise transformed into Acacius, the only thing to defeat RED. Meanwhile, Jason and Michael started stabbing Rake, who scratched both of them. However, RED was blasted back, accidentally squishing the three of them. None of them were killed, only paralysed. Then, a second Ghostface showed up, and dropped a rock on The Rake, crushing it's skull. Rake eliminated by Ghostface #2! Pennywise, as Acacius, blasted a giant laser at RED, decimating him. However, RED was enveloped in a flash, transforming him into his final form. Jason and Michael were squirming, and RED blasted them with his hellfire. Ghostface took the opportunity to stab RED's leg, not even affecting him. He simply took Ghostface and ate him. Jason, Michael, and Ghostface #2 eliminated by RED! Pennywise transformed into an even bigger version of his final spider form. The two giants clashed, and RED blasted hellfire, slightly roasting him. Pennywise rammed his arms into RED, impailing him. The two beasts grew wings and had a sky battle. They blasted lasers at each other, and RED had the advantage, at first. Pennywise almost got eviscerated, but he had an idea. Pennywise transformed into Acacius, and blasted a giant laser at RED, knocking him into the lava. Before RED died, he heard one last, final, one syllable word. Pennywise: FEAR. RED eliminated by Pennywise! Team Slashers win! '''' Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant